


Have Yourself A Merry Little Chanukah

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chanukah, Fluff, Jewish Leonard Snart, Jewish Mick Rory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard decides to take advantage of a little downtime.





	

It was rare that Leonard and Mick didn’t have job especially with it being December but Leonard decided to take advantage of their down time. Besides with Chanukah swiftly approaching, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth especially meant having Mick all to himself.

The more he thought about his plan, the more eager Leonard felt about telling Mick how he felt about the arsonist. Over the years, Leonard knew he wanted more from Mick than just friendship and a criminal partnership but something held Leonard. He didn’t feel that he was good enough for Mick nor didn’t he think that the arsonist would be interested in him. Yet seeing Mick leave the bar night after night with another girl who had caught his eyes broke Leonard’s heart. 

So Leonard knew he had to tell Mick the truth. It was now or never — either Mick loved him or Leonard had to move on. That night after lighting the Chanukah candles and saying the blessing, Leonard approached Mick as he started at the flickering lights. 

“Mick, you and I both know that I’m good with feelings.... the hell with this, I love you damn it.”

“I know,” Mick said using his best Han Solo impression.

Relief filled Leonard as leaned forward and kissed Mick passionately lips. As clothes found their way to the floor, the candles on the menorah burned low.


End file.
